


Focus... Or Don't

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke and Jose have a little too much fun one night.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 4





	Focus... Or Don't

Jose was dancing around the apartment, stumbling and tripping all over the place. He laughed when he fell and nearly hit his head on the kitchen counter, and when Brooke walked in, she gasped.

"Jose! Are you okay?" He struggled to get up, so he decided to lie down on the tile.

"I'm uh, I'm a lil inebriated babygirl." Jose's words were slightly slurred and his eyes were dilated and heavy lidded.

"Are you on coke?" Jose laughed yet again.

"Yeah. So?" Brooke shook her head.

"You know I don't like you doing that." She crossed her arms and Jose slowly stood up with much effort.

"This the last time, promise." He held out his pinky and she hesitated before she pinky promised him.

"Whatever. I'm tired as fuck so I'm going to bed, you coming?" Jose nodded, but brought a bottle of vodka with him. Brooke saw it and rolled her eyes.

"I said I'm going to bed, not drinking." Jose rolled his eyes this time.

"Just one shot?"

-

Ten shots later, Brooke and Jose were cracking up over nothing. They turned on some music for background noise, and Brooke looked at Jose with sultry eyes. She got on top of him, straddling him, and kissed him. They both tasted like alcohol, and Brooke couldn't even taste the liquor on Jose's tongue. Brooke sat up and took off her shirt and bra, her perfect breasts popping out. Jose grabbed her breasts and massaged them, swiping his thumb over her nipples and Brooke felt heat in between her legs. Brooke always got ultra horny when she was drunk; and this was no exception. 

Brooke shimmied out of her jeans and panties, and her juices dripped onto Jose's pants, leaving a small wet spot. Brooke leaned down again and whispered into Jose's ear.

"Take your clothes off." Jose stood up with trouble and Brooke had to help him get out of his clothes. She suppressed a laugh; seeing Jose so drunk and high was tragically hilarious. Jose flopped down on the bed and smiled as Brooke started stroking his already hard dick.

"C'mere." Brooke scooted forwards so she was hovering over Jose's stomach. Jose sloppily sucked on his fingers and shoved three into Brooke's tight pussy, all of them easily sliding in because of how wet and horny she was. Jose used his thumb to roughly rub her clit and she threw hear head back and moaned, moving her hips back and forth.

"Aight enough of that, ride my dick." Brooke giggled and scooted back again. She lifted herself up before taking Jose's dick in her hand and sliding down onto it. Jose let out a breathy moan and gripped Brooke's waist, guiding her up and down. Brooke reached down and circled her fingers on her clit, feeling her pussy pulse with every swirl. Her eyes were closed and suddenly, she heard snoring.

"The fuck..." Jose had fallen asleep. He was so hopped up on coke and vodka he passed out.

"Ugh!" Jose was getting soft inside of Brooke so she got off of him and lied down next to him. She looked over and his mouth was open, spit dripping out of the sides of his mouth. She grimaced and grabbed his shirt, cleaning up the drool. She plopped down on the bed, not feeling tired at all. She was pumped up and was still turned on. Not wanting to wake Jose up, she went to the bathroom and sat on the floor, bending her knees and spreading her legs.

She slid her hand down her toned stomach until she reached her swollen cunt. She rubbed her clit and grabbed her breast, squeezing it and playing with her hard nipple. Brooke rubbed her clit faster, breathing and heart rate speeding up as she did. She rested her head against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut, furrowing her brows. Brooke bit her lip and let out a quiet moan as she came, her whole body twitching and shaking as he rode out her orgasm. When she was finished, she stood up and washed her hands and brushed her teeth. When she walked back out to their bedroom, Jose was jerking off and she had the pleasure of seeing him come.

"Aye girl why you bail out on me?" Brooke huffed out a sarcastic laugh.

"You fell asleep while I was riding you, remember?" Jose laughed for real and covered his mouth.

"Did I? Shit, sorry girl." She shook her head and smiled and sat next to him.

"I'm surprised you woke up, you were faded as fuck." 

"Pffft I ain't that fucked up." Brooke said nothing and kissed Jose, knowing damn well he was. What a night.


End file.
